Souma Kazuya
A modern Japanese person, 19 years old. Before he entered the university, he was summoned to another world as a hero, but with the previous King Albert’s authoritative pronouncement he became the King of Elfrieden. Personality Souma is considered as the title goes, a realist and holds great respect for the writings of Machiavelli and Sun Tzu. He is the direct opposite of the idealistic Empress of the Grand Chaos Empire. Initially unsure of himself after suddenly being handed the crown of Elfrieden, Souma eventually gains confidence in implementing his reforms and advancing the standard of living for the citizens. He is very caring of his four Queen Consorts and follows the advice of his late grandfather to protect his family at all costs. Appearance Souma is an average-looking Japanese teen, with a moderate build, short black hair, and described as effeminate-looking by some of the citizens. History Shortly after the funeral of his grandfather, Souma was suddenly summoned to the Kingdom of Elfrieden, out of desperation, due to the kingdom's inability to pay for war tributes to the Grand Chaos Empire. Unwilling to be handed over to the Empire, Souma instead convinced the King of Elfrieden that it was possible to raise the money to pay the tribute, as well as implement reforms and plans to solve the food shortages, strengthen the army and improve the overall economy. Alfred Elfrieden was so impressed that he decided to abdicate his position as ruler and hand it over to Souma. He also engaged his daughter Licia Elfrieden, to Souma. Much to everyone's surprise, Souma actually managed to raise the money to pay the war tribute in two days, by selling off unneeded national treasures. Furthermore, by using the Royal Jewel Broadcast as a kind of mass-media system, he was able to gather the subordinates he needed to solve the food crisis, improve the economy and entertain and inform the masses. His usage of modern-day tactics and ideals of Earth also helped him win the Five Day War against the Three Dukes and Amidonia, which later resulted in the annexation of that nation. Currently, he is engaged to five women, Liscia Elfrieden, Aisha Udgard, Roroa Amidonia, Juna Doma and Naden Delal. Powers and Abilities Like all heroes who are summoned, Souma gained a magical skill. In his case, it was a dark attribute called Living Poltergeist. Living Poltergeist. The ability to manipulate several objects at will by replicating his consciousness into it. It is possible to perform more delicate operation if the manipulate object is in the form of living creatures (like humanoid dolls). It has very limited application in terms of combat, but is proven to be quite useful for office work. Social Economics As a student of social economics, Souma is quite aware of how the economy affects the people and vice-versa. This makes him take a very realistic and pragmatic viewpoint on how to proceed, on which method would give the greatest benefit, and to throw away which are deemed as wasteful. His knowledge of things such as media and modern industry give him a substantial advantage over medieval tactics and idealistic thinking. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male